


Ruin

by Anonymous



Series: Duke gets fucked basically [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batcest, Multi, Other, it's a bad time for him, poor duke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Ivy's newest creation hurts the batboys...but hurts Duke even more.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Duke Thomas, Dick Grayson/Duke Thomas, Duke Thomas/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Duke Thomas
Series: Duke gets fucked basically [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068515
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Duke. 
> 
> Also I kinda hate the ending. But here's my contribution to the sick, twisted part of the Duke fandom.

It was a simple mission: stop Ivy, secure the potion, and leave. There were no hiccups, no stumbles, nothing. Not even a little the tiniest scratch from his fight with Ivy's hench-plants. 

Dick was actually proud of how smooth the mission went. 'Although,' Dick thought as he side-eyed Tim and Jason near the Batcomputer, 'I Guess having these two help was overkill'.

He pondered on it for a bit longer, then shrugged. 'Oh well,' he thought 'family bonding time is always fun'. 

"So anything?" Dick asked Tim as he typed away on the batcomputer in an attempt to identify the plant. Tim grunted, which translated to 'nothing yet'. 

"What's that, Timmy? You're losing your touch, huh?" Jason teased. Tim rolled his eyes, but there was no real annoyance in his posture. Dick was happy knowing his brothers were finally getting along. 

"At least we have the plant. So long as it's secure here, Ivy can't use it." Dick spoke optimistically as he held the flora. He looked down at the small pink bundle of petals, and thought it was kind of pretty. If it wasn't made by Ivy, be probably would have taken it home as a houseplant. Oh well. 

"Good job today". He praised his brothers, and watched as small smiles crooked their faces.

Still though, he was in disbelief by how easy the hench-plants went down, or by how easy Ivy surrendered. Or by how willingly she gave up her newest potion. It was almost like...she wanted him to have it? 

'No, that's not right.' Dick thought. 'she just gave up is all'

He would soon learn, as the plant silently unfolded, and as an invisible mist filled the cave and fell upon the three occupants, that he was wrong. 

Oh, so wrong. 

* * *

Duke idly walked through the halls of the manor. Bruce ordered him to stay home to nurse his bruises and stitches from his last patrol gone wrong, but he had nothing to do! Bruce was in a meeting, Damian was in school, Cass was on a date with Steph and Alfred was grocery shopping. So he went off in search of his older brothers. Maybe they had something fun to do.

He arrived in the batcave, and immediately felt something...off.

"Guys? Anyone here?" Duke called out. He heard shuffling in response. He silently walked deeper into the cave, tense and ready for a fight. 

He spots someone. Their back is exposed to him, and he can see the many scars that littered their tan skin. He studies their lithe but muscular frame and asks "Dick?" 

"Hey Middle D!" Dick called, glancing over his shoulder at Duke with his body still faced away from him. "Over here, I wanna show you something." 

Duke relaxed, smiling over at his brother, who returned it brightly, though a little off. He walked towards his oldest brother to see what Dick had, but froze. His eyes flashed yellow and he ducked down, just in time to avoid Jason trying to grab him. He kicked his leg out and knocked the larger man to the floor, and spun, rising on his feet in a fighting position. Duke's eyes darted from Jason, who was slowly standing, to Dick, who was frowning and turning towards him. He saw matching gold bands in their eyes, and knew they were under the influence of something.

Duke felt his heart pump faster when they both stared back at him. He knew something was wrong, very wrong. He lowered himself slightly, preparing for a fight, and cursed as fear rose in him, because he knew he would lose against one. He stood no chance against both of them. He had to think fast. 

"Come on Middle D, don't be like that." Dick whined, a sick smile rising on his face. 

"Yeah kid, we ain't gonna hurt ya," Jason chuckled, " unless you don't cooperate". Duke felt a shiver run down his spine. His eyes flashed again, and he ducked to the left to avoid Tim flying at him. But Jason had already rushed at him. As soon as Duke was clear of Tim, he rushed him and got a solid punch in Duke's stomach, narrowly missing his fresh stitches.

Duke fell to the ground in pain, but immediately stood back but to defend himself. He tried his best, but their fight ended just like he thought it would. Three former Robin's against an injured novice sidekick? Of course he lost. 

* * *

"It's the plant." Tim started. "It's released some toxin that made us all…" he coughed as he glanced down at his erection. 

"Just say horny, Tim. He can see it." Jason laughed as if the situation was funny. 

"We were just gonna fuck each other, but I kind of feel like I'm gonna kill one of them if they ever tried to fuck me right now," Dick started, massaging his cock right in front in front of his brothers with no shame. "But then you came down and you're the only one I don't feel bloodlust towards so…"

"Don't you dare bring your dick anywhere near me!" Duke glared up at his oldest sibling, who stood in front of him. Jason had him caged between his arms, and Tim held a batarang against his neck to really sell the feeling of hopelessness. When he bared his teeth at the man, Tim pushed a gag into his mouth, muting him.

"Look Duke," Dick sighed as he started towards his newest brother. "I can tell this is fuck up, but my moral compass is pretty much gone at this point." 

"This'll be a lot less painful if you cooperate. Just be still and we'll take care of everything!" He said as he lowered himself down to the floor near Duke's legs. Duck kicked out frantically when Dick tried to removed his pants, and Jason dug a finger into one of Duke's stitches. 

"Like I said, I don't wanna hurt ya Narrows," Jason said darkly in his as he held the scared boy against himself, "so don't fight, okay?" 

"Aww don't worry, I'll be gentle!" Dick whispered soothingly in Duke's ear, as he probed one finger around Duke's entrance. Slowly, he pushed it in past the ring of muscle, and tightened his grip on Duke's middle when he flinched. "It's okay, it's okay." He worked his finger in and out of the squirming boy before adding a second, then a third. 

"Sash, you're doing so good honey." Dick praised, pressing a light kiss to the corner of Duke's mouth. Duke wanted to vomit. He couldn't do anything beyond squirming and whimpering: Tim still held the batarang against his neck. The third Robin sat perched on Duke's stomach, massaging his cock in his other hand. 

"Okay, he's ready!" Dick said cheerfully, as if what he was doing was something to be happy about. "Who's first?" He asked his two brothers, not waiting for a response. 

"No takers? Well then allow me!" Dick held one of Duke's legs up, and Jason reached a hand down to lift the other. "Be good okay baby?" Dick asked as he rubbed the head against his hole, before slowly easing in. It spurred Duke into action, fear and adrenaline pumping through his veins as he tried to fight against his older brothers. Dick responded by forcing himself into Duke fully, grasping his hips to keep him there. Jason tightened his grip on Duke as he gasped around his gag, pained by the intrusion. Tim readjusted himself on top of Duke, digging the batarang deeper into his skin.

"Wow Duke," Dick praised as he slowly pulled out, before easing back in, "you feel so good baby." Duke tears rising in the corner of his eyes as he tried to squirm away. He had nowhere to run. 

'stop' Duke thought. 'I don't want this!'

"God you're so tight! You're a virgin right Duke? Well, was a virgin." He snickered as he continued to fuck into the younger man. Tears were falling freely from Duke's eyes now. Tim saw this and sighed. 

Tim leaned closer and lapped up some of the tears. He lifted his hand and removed the gag from Duke's mouth. He shushed Duke's pleas and cried as he caressed his face. 

"If you bite me, I'll gut you." Tim said, before brushing his lips against Duke's. Dick leaned up against Tim's back to watch, giving a wolf-whistle. Jason cursed at the view.

"Shoulda known you get murder-y when you're horny, Timmers." Jason chuckled near Duke's ear. Duke felt a hot tongue lick his ear, before Jason's mouthed travels down to work the side of his neck.

Tim reached between him and Duke's bodies rub at Duke's slowly stiffening cock. He grasped both of their dicks in his hand and started pumping them. Duke whined into Tim's mouth. Jason shivered behind him and groaned into his ear. 

'please stop'

"Fuck" Jason cursed. Jason repositioned his grip on Duke, and then Duke felt Jason's erection rub against his back. 

It was too much. 'Too MUCH.' Duke wanted to cry and scream and rip his skin off. His brothers shouldn't be fucking him. It was disgusting and wrong and Duke hated himself because he was too weak to stop it. 

And as Dick fucked him faster and Tim pumped them faster and Jason sucked a hickie into his neck, Duke could only hate himself for starting to enjoy it. 

'please...' Gods, Duke didn't even know what he wanted anymore, and wasn't that just fucked up?

Duke moaned as Tim's tongue pressed deeper into his mouth. He felt the pleasure building under his skin and he arched into Tim. He moved his head to the side, escaping Tim's lips to gasp for air, only for Jason's mouth to claim his mouth instead. Duke whined as Jason tongue-fucked him.

Tim moved his head to work the other side of Duke's neck, still pumping their dicks together. He brought up the other hand to massage the tip of their dicks. When Jason bit his lip, Tim gave a squeeze and Duke saw white. He came with a scream, and Jason swallowed it down. He leaned against the older man as he breathed deeply, feeling heavy. 

Duke came to, and saw all him brothers staring wide-eyed at him. 

"Gods Duke, you're so pretty." Dick cooed. Duke squeezed his eyes shut and turned his face away, shame building up in him. Jason growled into his ear, rutting against his back again. 

"That ain't fair," he started."you two got to fuck and I'm still fucking hard." 

"We're all still hard, Jason. But I see your point." Dick sighed. He gently pulled out of Duke, and the boy groaned at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Dick gently shoved Tim off of the youngest before pulling him into a hug. Dick kissed the side of Duke's head, whispering praise as he positioned the boy into his knees. He looked behind Duke to Jason and said "your turn."

They continued like this, taking turns to fuck into Duke until they all came. At one point, Tim fucked his mouth while Jason pounded into his ass and Dick rode him. He came a few times, and felt like shame, guilt, and anger underneath all of his sick pleasure. 

It would have been easier to hate the sex if they had hurt him. But they were so gentle with him. So loving and warm as they kissed him and made sure he was overwhelmed with pleasure when they raped him. It was so sick yet so sweet, and once they were all sated and passed out on the cave floor, Duke curled himself into a ball and cried. 

* * *

This was how Cass found him. She reached out a hand to touch his shoulder, and Duke flinched away, bringing his hands up to tug at his hair as he rocked back and forth in a ball. Cass looked at the three former Robins, all unconscious and tied up, and then back to her little brother. 

"Can I touch you?" She asked quietly, hovering over him. He sniffed and looked at her, or past her, and that far-away look in his eyes terrified her. When he croaked out a 'yes', she lightly touched his shoulder, gauging his reaction. 

"Can I take you out of here?" She asked when he didn't flinch away from her. He nodded, and she bundled him in her arms and lifted the larger body. She hugged her younger brother and dashed out of the cave, passed Alfred, who dropped his groceries at the sight.

Cass brought him into her room and draped him in her covers. She held him and rocked him in her arms. Duke stopped crying, but he shook as he rocked himself. He tucked his head into his body, making himself as small as possible in her arms, and she tightened her grip on him. She didn't speak, but she tried to pour as much love into her hug as she could. The younger man eventually relaxed into her grip as he drifted off unconscious, but Cass continued to rock him. 

Cass heard when Bruce and Damian arrived. She could feel them tearing up the manor in a horrified frenzy, and by the time Bruce had arrived at her door, Cass had tucked Duke into bed and stood guard near it. She didn't know if what made her brothers hurt Duke affected anyone else, so she wouldn't risk his safety even for Bruce. She'd be damned if anyone hurt her little brother again.

She couldn't save Duke, and but she'd protect him now, and figure out the rest later. 


End file.
